Till The End
by Seriously-siriuss
Summary: Draco and Hermione: sworn enemies. When Draco's misfortune brings him to Hermione. What can 2 enemies do when the line between love and hate is thinning.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione walked into the train station. It was her last and final year at Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry. It was particularly gloomy on this day of September 1st. Students scurried from their parents and friends to the train as little droplets of rain started to fall. Hermione gave her mother and father one last peck on the cheek and said her goodbyes.

"Have a good year sweetheart" said her father with a smile on his face.

"Behave yourself young lady" joked her mother. Hermione chuckled. 'Behave myself. That shouldnt even be a question' thought Hermione to herself. She looked around the platform for a particular redhead and a boy with jet black messy 'oh so messy' hair.

"Mione...MIONE! Over here" screamed Ron a few feet away. "I'm coming, no need to yell" said Hermione walking towards Ron and Harry.

"How was your summer Mione?" asked Harry. "Excellent. I already got a head start on homework!". "You've got to be kidding. Dont you ever think about anything besides school. I dont think thats what normal teenage girls think about 24 hrs of the day" exclaimed Ron. "Hey who said I was normal" Hermione asked sticking out her tongue. The trains whistle sounded off indicated the departure of the train shortly. "We better find a compartment before they all fill up" said Harry. The trio walked onto the train.

"So which one of you made head boy?" Hermione asked with a questioning look. "Not me" said Ron. Hermione looked at Harry, "Hey dont look at me. I have to many detention notices on my record to even come close to head boy". Hermione shrugged. "Well i have to head the the Head Compartment and I guess I'll find out whose head boy when I get there".

Hermione walked into the Head compartment to see a familiar blonde fast asleep. Hermione looked at him for a second and couldnt help but notice a look of sadness and peacefulness on Draco's features. He looked paler than usual. He stirred a little then started to sigh. Hermione couldnt catch what he was saying. Suddenly his face looked pained and he started to scream. Hermione backed up against the compartment door completely bewildered. Draco's eyes shot open and he looked around the compartment as if he wasnt aware of his surrounding. Draco's eyes then locked with Hermione's.

"What are you looking at you filthy mudblood" Draco spat with loath and disgust. Hermione snapped out of her trance and glared at Draco remembering the arrogant prat that Draco was and forgot about the "almost" innocent looking boy who was fast asleep a few seconds ago. 'God I have to spend the year with this prat. He proabaly wont do a lick of work and take all the credit for all of mine' Hermione thought.

"This is going to be a long year" Hermione whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All HP characters are the copyright of J.K Rowling. But the idea of the story is completely my own! Enjoy ;)

Draco's POV (Point of View):

The train ride was extremely exhausting. Granger looked at me the whole time with a look of deep loath and what seems like a hint of concern. Am I right? Concern from Granger. Nah I must be extremely tired if I think my enemy gave a shit about what I think. It's been months since Dumbledore's death. I hated the dark side and the people who took orders from a half blood who is no better than the rest of the half bloods. The night Snape and I escaped from Hogwarts I knew that my life would never be the same. Running away from the authorities wasn't something I planned to live with and getting caught by the ministry lifted a weight off my shoulders. I feared that Azkaban would be my future from that day but Snape took all charges for the death of Dumbledore and I was released.

Since I stepped foot on Hogwarts Express everyone has been looking at me like some kind of bloody murderer. 'Fuck them' I thought. They think there so superior but their blood is just as dirty as his...the dark lord. I hated the idea of serving a half blood. I didn't serve anyone, including my father. Since the appearance of the death eaters in Hogwarts my father has disappeared. He still contacts me from time to time ordering for me to keep on eye on his biddings but fuck him. I want nothing to do with his games and his "lord".

The train came to a slow stop and I gathered my things ready to leave. Potter and Weasley stooped by to pick up Granger. The Golden Trio gracing me with their sickening presence. Potter gave me the look of deepest hate and pity. Obviously he thinks I could have done something to protect his old precious Dumbledore from dieing but once Voldemort has a plan it's never done with until it's finished. The look of pity on his face disgusted me. I didn't need pity from anyone especially from the Golden Trio. They probably think that I'm some poor puppet that blindly had to follow orders in order to survive. They have to orders and survival right but what gives them the right to pity me. Fuck them and their stupid innocence. They have no idea about the darkness that lies ahead of them.

The Great Hall was swarming with students. 1st years followed a professor down the tables toward the sorting hat. They looked pathetic as usual, all bundled together looking scared as if someone or something would bite them in the ass any moment. The sorting hat ritual began and the students were seated. McGonagall was the new Head mistress since Dumbledore was no longer around. She introduced the 1st years to the rules and reminded the rest of us that these rules applied to us as well. She then introduced the head boy and girl. "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger can you please stand up". I sighed loudly and stood up. Across the room I could see Granger doing the same. Students stared at me as if I was some kind of alien. 'Stop fucking looking at me' I screamed to myself. "Damn kids" I murmured under my breathe. McGonagall motioned for us to take a seat and thenwith a wave of her hand the feast appeared.

"Draco honey why aren't you eating" asked Pansy all giggly. "I told you not to call me honey. And I'm not in the mood for food right now" I said agitated. 'Doesn't this girl get a hint...out of all the years I've known her I told her I wasn't interested'. I got up to leave when McGonagall took me aside.

"Mr. Malfoy I would just like to remind you that the Head Dorm is located in the North wing behind the picture frame of Godric Gryffindor. The password is 'gullyweed'". "Thank you professor" I said in a hush tone and headed for the exit. I got to the portrait and whispered 'gullyweed'. The portrait swung aside and I stepped in. The dorm looked amazing. Book shelves lined the common room walls and a cozy fire was already made. Couches were spread out in various places all over the room in colors of green, silver, maroon, and gold. 'Wait...maroon and gold? No no no. It can't be'. No was they made the head girl and boy share the same dorm...no fucking way. The portrait opened and in walked Hermione.

"Watch where you're going Granger. I don't want your filthy mud blood germs getting on my robes". "What are you doing here Malfoy!" exclaimed Granger. "Well I apparently live here if you couldn't find that out. Wow and they call you the smartest witch of your age. I have no idea what they see in you. All I see is a girl trying to escape life through pages of a book" I smirked. "Shut up Malfoy" said Hermione in a rather loud tone. She stormed up to the staircase at the left muttering to herself. It sounded like she said "I can't believe they are making me live with this prat". It was amusing seeing Granger getting riled up over simple living arrangements. This year was going to be quite amusing indeed.

PLZ Read & Review. I would love to get feedback from the readers!


End file.
